


COOKIES

by SillySherlock666



Category: philion
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillySherlock666/pseuds/SillySherlock666





	COOKIES

(A/N: AYYY HERE'S YA FANFICTION YA GREEDY LIL PHILION jk jk you're cool)

As much as Phil tried, it turns out that cookies are really hard to make, even if they aren't from scratch. Though he wasn't able to make decent cookies, he did manage to get cinnamon and sugar all over the walls (You go, Philip) Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, he would've just thrown them away, then he'd have been done with the demon cookies from hell, but he had hoped that they'd turn out well, he was trying to prepare them for Maria. He sighed loudly and stared, pouting at the misshapen cookies, as if that would magically make them perfect. But, tragically, they stayed the same, burnt, crumbly, and dark. He exhaled exasperatedly, and slid them into the garbage bin. So much for that. He dusted his hands off morosely, and turned his head to check the time. The microwave clock read 1:28. This sent Phil into a rather panicky state, seeing as he was expecting Maria at 1:30, and he was empty handed. There was really nothing he could do but wait. And he did, for exactly 4 intense, nervewracking, minutes, until he heard a small knock on the door. He raced to the door, stumbling a bit over his feet as he did so. He swung open the door and starting speaking a long string of apologies that were difficult to understand. "MariaImreallysorryItriedtomakecookiesandImessedupalotandnowtheyredeadand-" Maria cut him off (Go Maria, you deserve an award for that) "Fingers to your lips." She said, quoting The Doctor unknowingly. "It's okay, I can live without cookies." Phil emitted a huge sigh of relief and pulled Maria into a tight embrace. "Sorry." He said, once again, only, it wasn't out loud. He spoke it in his head, so he wouldn't get a protest. The two then trailed off to the couch, where they stayed for a long time, having TV marathons that stretched on and on. They didn't necessarily like anything that was playing on the television, but that didn't matter.

(A/N: BE GRATEFUL I POSTPONED STUDYING FOR THIS lol jk love ya really)


End file.
